The present invention has for its principal objective to satisfy an existing need for a low cost effective and convenient climbing animal barrier which is readily mountable on diverse structures.
A further and more specific object of the invention is to provide an effective climbing animal barrier for mounting on the trunks of nut trees and the like to prevent expensive losses of crops which are presently experienced due to the unavailability of any practical, economical and conveniently used barrier means.
Another object of the invention is to provide a barrier of the above-mentioned type whose wall in the direct climbing path of the animal is formed of accordion-pleated metal cloth which attracts the animal because the animal can see through it, and defeats all efforts by the animal to penetrate the barrier.
Another object of the invention is to provide a climbing animal barrier for tree trunks which has the ability to expand or "grow" as the tree trunk grows.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a climbing animal barrier having a body portion of foraminous material through which the climbing animal can see and an attached marginal portion of unperforated slick material which cannot be gripped or penetrated by the animal's claws.
Another object of the invention is to provide a barrier of the above-mentioned type constructed entirely from very inexpensive available materials and being easy to install by unskilled labor on diverse structures.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.